Starcrossed Lovers
by HpReWritten
Summary: see inside for details
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So hi. no killing me for a new story when none of the others are remotely close to being finished *sigh* but i have had this strongest urge to write a Stargate/HP xover with Daniel Jackson (my favorite character from S-G1) going to hogwarts. So here is the summary.**_

_**Summary: Daniel Jackson goes through a second accention with fellow comrade Teal'c and ends up at Hogwarts. He is recruited by Dumbledore to teach History for Magic (as Daniel ends up all magical and that stuff) and Daniel then meets the golden trio (Draco in place of Ron cuz i don't like the redheaded weasel). He falls for Harry and he falls HARD. Will Daniel be able to help Harry discover his true self, confront the ghosts from Harry's past, AND help Harry win a war against an insane headmaster who hid Harry's father from him? Will Teal'c be able to bring out Remus' true self? (Teal'c will be helping Daniel teach HOM)  
**_

_**Pairings: DJ/HP, SS/JP (implied), SS/SB, RL/Teal'c (unknown pairing but hey, why not) SC/JO'N  
**_

_**A/N 2: So here you go. Star-crossed Lovers**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1**

Harry was bored. It was that simple. His "beloved" headmaster had forced Harry to stay at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry over the summer but Harry knew the real plan. After finding out his real paterntage, Dumbledore had been keeping a closer eye on him, making sure that he didn't go "dark". HA! Wait until Dumbledore saw the Final Battle and which side Harry was fighting against. Harry was by the lake when a blinding, white light flashed in front of him and there was a thud, followed by a groan and a moan.

"Umm hello?" Harry asked cautiously. The light cleared and Harry saw a body. It was a male, very toned, very tan. he had messy,brown hair, blue eyes, and had a scar on his face (though it was very faint and Harry only caught it when he got closer to the body). The male moaned again and blinked, looking up at Harry.

"Who...who are you?" the male asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter. And your name is?"

"Daniel. Daniel Jackson"

* * *

**Back at Stargate Headquarters**

"I'm sorry Sam but they're both gone." Samantha Carter bowed her head as the first tear fell for her fallen commerads. Teal'c and Daniel had been hit by a bomb and both had fallen in a coma for about a month before finally accending. Both Sam and Dr. Hother saw the blinding white light that they saw when Daniel first accended.

"Thank you Dr. Hother. I better go tell Jack" Dr. Hother nodded and proceeded to pull up white sheets over the bodies. Sam walked out of the room where Daniel and Teal'c were in and went to find Jack and General Hammond. She ran into Jack O'Neil by the Stargate.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Sam looked up and Jack saw the tears.

"Teal'c and Daniel have accended. Their hearts stopped beating just 5 minutes ago" Jack pulled Sam into his arms and kissed her hair, rocking her as Sam sobbed.

"Lieutenant please tell Lieutenant General Hammond that Teal'c and Daniel Jackson of the SG1 have passed on" Jack said to some military personel that was behind him and he heard a door opening and closing before he let his own tears begin to fall.

* * *

**DADA Classroom**

Remus had finished putting the last book into the bookshelf when there was a blinding white light and then a very heavy thud. Remus whipped out his wand and slowly turned to see a very musclar, black man (just being real here folks so don't start thinkin i'm some racist lunatic okay) with a strange,golden tattoo on his forehead on the ground. Remus watches as the man opens his eyes and slowly sits up, looking around curiously.

"Who are you?" Remus suddenly demands.

"I am Teal'c, former First Prime of the Goa'uld Apophis and member of the SG1 team. And you are?"

"Remus. Remus J Lupin. I am in the Inner Circle of Lord Voldemort, true defender of the light for the magical community." Teal'c gave Remus an errie smile and said,

"Indeed"

* * *

**Infirmary**

"So you two are telling us that you are part of some team of crazy people in the U.S Of A (something i picked up from my insane AP teacher so don't ask) that can travel through this metal thing called the Stargate to other planets and that there are these other crazy people who think themselves as "Gods" and try to take over the world? Great just Great. Just what we need...another Lord Voldemort!" Harry, who is actually a follower of Voldemort but that is a story for a later chapter, throws his hands up in the air and played the perfect part of the Golden Boy. Teal'c replied,

"Indeed that is the truth"

"I'm sorry but you both are INSANE!"

"Harry calm down" Harry turned to his godfather, Sirius Black, and sighed.

"Mr. Potter here is, doubtedly, correct. You both have lost it"

"How do you expect us to prove it!? Do you want us to call Stargate headquarters!!?? Oh that would be a BRILLIANT conversation, seeing as both Teal'c and I are technicly DEAD! 'Oh hello is Major Carter there? No this is Daniel Jackson. No I am not some crazy pshycopath trying to impersinate him. Listen do you WANT to talk to Teal'c cuz he is right next to me!' Oh yes that would go over BRILLIANTLY with the homland national security in the USA!"

"Mr. Jackson please calm down now. Harry and Severus are right though. But your scannings show that you and Mr. Teal'c have a very high reading of magical energies."

"Perfect!" Everybody turned to look at Dumbledore and Harry growled very low and deep in his voice.

"Mr. Jackson and Mr. Teal'c can teach History of Magic this year!" Teal'c looks at Daniel and raises an eyebrow. Daniel shrugs and Teal'c says,

"Daniel Jackson and I would like to teach this history of magic class of which you speak." Dumbledore grinned.

"Perfect"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry sighed as he watched Sirius with Severus. He wasn't stupid. He knew his father and Sirius were dating and to tell you the truth, Harry was happy for them. He really was. He just wanted the two to come out to him and TELL him!

"Ok you two spit it out. I know you guys are dating" Harry finally said as he slid off the table. Severus and Sirius looked at each other and sighed.

"Are you okay with this? I mean we only just found out that you are my son and that James was your other father and all so Siri and I want to be sure that you are onkay with this first" Severus said and Harry nodded.

"Of course I am okay with it. I have just been waiting for you to tell me" Severus and Sirius hugged Harry and Harry returned it.

"Now i am going to go find Daniel and Teal'c. I wanna know if they have gotten lost again" Sirius chuckled as he and Severus watched Harry dart off quickly, knowing that his godson/hopefully stepson soon was really just looking for Daniel.

* * *

Harry found Daniel and Teal'c in the History of Magic classroom. Harry's pulse quickened slightly, like it had been whenever he saw Daniel, and his palms started to sweat but Harry pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind when he knocked on the doorframe and entered the classroom.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Daniel waved him closer and Teal'c said,

"You are not interrupting Harry Potter. We were merely unpacking and wondering about this person you call Lord Voldemort" Harry visibly stiffened and quickly shut the door with a wave of his wand, locking it and putting up many silencing and privacy spells as he could possibly think of. Daniel adn Teal'c watched amusedly. Harry finally sat on the top of a desk and asked,

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Why do you, Remus, Sirius, and Severus say that he is good, but Dumbledore say he is a dark wizard? Which one is right?" Harry smiled up at Daniel and said,

"First will you pardon any rude and vulgure language?" Daniel and Teal'c both nodded so Harry took a deep breath and said with a smile,

"Dumbledore is a fucking manipulative, fat-ass bastard who can't keep his fucking beard to himself. Than man shoves his old and wrinkly cock up little boys asses and rapes the shit out of them before taking whatever fucking drugs he can get his hands on, muggle and wizard."

"I do not understand" Harry sighed and said,

"its better I start from the beginning. You know that Severus Snape is my father right? Well he and my other father, James had me and Lily agreed to cover up my fathers' relationship until the end of the war and they agreed that they would say that I was James' and Lily's baby. Well the story in the wizarding world is that Voldemort killed Lily and James and then tried to kill me because of a prophecy made about me. But really it was Dumbledore who killed my dad and Lily and tried to kill me. Tom, as we call him, saved me but his soul was sent away from his body or whatever until my 4th year here at Hogwarts." Daniel shared a very shocked look with Teal'c, though you couldn't tell that Teal'c was shocked. Harry waited patiently before Daniel finally got out,

"What about you? Have you been living with Severus all these years?"

"Nope. I didn't discover that he is my father until last year. Until now I have been living with my supposed Aunt and Uncle and Cousin." Daniel nodded and Teal'c just said,

"Indeed"

* * *

**S-G1 headquarters**

Sam sat in the cafeteria, a cup of undrunken coffee in her hands. No one but her was in there until Jack O'Neil came in. Jack stopped in the doorway and took in his girlfriend's apperance. Her hair was pointing every single directon and her back was hunched over instead of its usual straightness. Jack could only guess that her face was pale with red spotches on it and her eyes blood-shot from crying. Jack took a shuddering breath and stepped up to Sam's chair.

"Sam? Are you alright?" A nod and Jack sat down, taking a frail hand in his own.

"Why them? Why Teal'c and Daniel? Why that planet and why the bomb?" Sam asked as her head turned to look at Jack. Jack kissed her hand and whispered,

"I simply do not know. We can't answer that question. Only Fate can" Sam nodded and Jack kissed her hand again.

"I had a strange dream last nigt you know..about Teal'c and Daniel" Sam's eyes sparkled slighty with curiosity.

"Oh?"

"They aren't really dead or accended or whatever. Some voice told me it wasn't their time to go when they supposedly accended and well sent them to a place where we would see them again" Sam smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I know it may be just a dream but have my dreams ever been wrong before?" Sam shook her head and Jack put a hand on her cheek, bringing her face closer to his.

"Then you ought to know that we will see them soon. Do not give up faith" Sam nodded and Jack kissed her gently before standing up, saying,

"I'm going to get breakfast. Do you want the usual?" Sam nodded and watched as Jack went to go place their order.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a full moon that night and Daniel could hear the pained howls of Remus transforming into a werewolf. He sighed na dhis thoughts started drifting to Harry...again. His thoughts are only of this strange, mysterious boy now a days and it was driving him insane. He knew he was gay. He knew that. And he happened to know Harry was gay. Just by the way Harry acted gave the fact away. But what was puzzling Daniel is that he was starting to lust after a nearly 17 year old boy! He never ever imagined in his dreams that it would happen. BUt he wanted Harry so bad. He ached for Harry so bad that it hurt.

Daniel sighed again and looked out the window at the full moon one last time before putting his glass on the table beside his bed and fell into a sleep that was soon disturbed by afantastic, yet unnerving, dream....

* * *

_**Daniel could feel smooth, silky sheets beneath his legs as he kissed the raven-haired body beneath his. The lips were very flush and Daniel could feel an erection pressing against his leg and he smirked into the kiss.**_

_**"Someone's excited"**_

_**"Daniel. please. I want you now. please" Daniel chuckled when he heard Harry's frantic and erratic pleading.**_

_**"Harry we can't go to fast. I don't want to hurt you" Harry didn't respond except to rub his erection along Daniel's leg. Daniel moaned and nibbled on Harry's ear as his hands grasped Harry's throbbing member. Harry backed and arched his back as Daniel skilly ran his hands up and down Harry's cock. Harry started hissing in parsletongue and Daniel could feel his own cock throb at it. It was the most erratic sound he had ever heard.**_

_**Daniel scooted down until his face was right by Harry's cock. The teen in question still had his head thrown back against a pillow and was still muttering in parceltongue when Daniel kissed the tip of Harry's cock before taking it into his mouth, Harry's head shot up with a scream and he clutched the sheets tightly.**_

_**"Daniel" Harry moaned as his hips bucked into Daniel's mouth.**_

_Beep Beep Beep

* * *

_**Infirmary: Morning: 9 am**

Teal'c walked into the infirmary of Hogwarts inhis usual calm stride and what not, his keen eyes searching for someone. He spotted Remus and went over to him, noting that the werewolf was awake.

"Hello Remus" Teal'c said as he sat in a chair by Remus' bedside. Remus smiled weakly at him and said,

"Good morning Teal'c"

"How do you feel?"

"Like a train ran over me" Teal'c smirked

"Indeed. You went through a very painful transformation last night" Remus sighed and said,

"Even with the potion Severus is giving me, the pain is getting worse because I haven't found my mate" Teal'c's eyebrow rose slightly. Remus could smell the interest rising in the Jaffa and blushed slightly.

"Mate?"

"Yes. Werewolves mate for life and there is one dominate and one submissive"

"Do you know if you are the submissive or the dominate?" Teal'c asked, his forefinger on his left hadn stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Submissive. Thats the reason why the pain is getting worse. I need to find my Dominate or die in three years"

"How do werewolves find there mates?" Teal'c asked and Remus replied,

"By scent" Teal'c nodded and turned his head when the door to the Hospital Wing opened.

"Remus! Your awake!" Teal'c noted that Remus chuckled softly, though a bit weakly, and noted that he could feel the laughter affect him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. Then again, his attraction to Remus was growing and Teal'c knew it. Maybe he was the werewolf's mate?

"How do you feel?" Teal'c shook his head mentally

"Worse" Teal'c watched as Severus Snape's brow furrowed and asked,

"Worse? But you took the potion. You shouldn't be feeling worse. I know I didn't screw up............."

"It is the reason of Remus needing to find his mate or he will die in three years" All eyes went to Teal'c and Remus' werewolf senses picked up the scent of a dominate. Now werewolves could mate with other werewolves or they mated with whomever the Fates decided that they would mate with. And Remus' nose was telling him that his dominate was in the room.

"Oh" Harry and Sirius shared a look as they sat down by Remus. Teal'c knew what was running through their heads.

"Do not worry Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Remus will be fine. Maybe his mate is right under your noses and you do not realize this yet."

"Possibly...."

"Indeed" with that final word, Teal'c walked out of the room, intending on meditating on the newest thoughts in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What if told you I may possibly know who my mate is?" Sirius and Harry were still in the Hospital Wing with Remus and it was now late after noon. Sirius and Harry shared a look and Sirius asked,

"Who?"

"Teal'c"

"Wow" Remus sighed and said,

"But he can still reject me and I would still die! What the hell am I suppose to do because I know I like him but I can't tell if that's my werewolf talking or if its really me. I am so confused" Harry cocked his head to the side and said,

"Remus I think I know how you feel" Sirius and Remus watched Harry so he continued.

"I think I like Daniel but I am unsure if he is even gay. I want to like him but I am also afraid of it, seeing as the Dursleys treated me like shit and all that. I am afraid to fall in love but I want to. But I also know that you should follow your heart in these cases." Remus nodded and said,

"You're more than right Harry" Sirius smiled and hugged Harry.

"You both will get your men. I know it"

* * *

**By The Lake**

Daniel sat by the lake, staring at the murky waters and watching the giant squid frolic on the surface. His thoughts were still on Harry James Potter. The boy was an enigma and Daniel did like a good puzzle.

"Harry James Potter I will figure out what you are doing to me and who you are"

"What about me?" Daniel jumped and turned to see a smiling Harry, who had a curious sparkle in his eyes.

"Nothing. I didn't realize that you were behind me." Harry sat down next to Daniel and said,

"Tomorrow you are going to be swarmed by a ton of red heads and a know-it-all for my birthday" Daniel turned so that he was fully facing Harry.

"Tell me about them" Harry thought for a moment and then said,

"The Weasleys are the red heads. There are 7 children and only one of them, the youngest, is a girl. Hermione is a know-it-all and she will probably swamp you with questions tomorrow. Ok so the red-heads, in order of age of the kids, are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and then Ginny. Fred and George are twins and are lovers. Bill is gay and I don't know who he's dating. Charlie is dating my old quidditch captain, whom you will meet tomorrow as well. Percy is a pomperous git who works for the ministry. Fred and George also own a prank business, which I own a third of it apparently. Ron is too stupid and blind to do anything except play chess and discuss quidditch. Molly Weasley is very sweet but overbearing. Arthur Weasley works for the ministry for the Misuse of Muggle Items but is nothing like his third eldest son. My other friends, Neville and Luna, are actually my closest friends and not Ron and Hermione. Alicia, Angela, and Katie were on the quidditch team I was on in my 1st year, along with Fred and George, and Oliver. That's about what you need to know" Daniel nodded and continued to watch Harry. He noticed how Harry had broad shoulders but was very skinny and looked on the short side. But what really took his breath were Harry's eyes. They were a very unique color of green that sparkled when he was curious or happy, but were very dull when upset or nervous.

"Harry if Lily wasn't your mother, then how come your eyes are green? Wouldn't they be like that hazel color of James' or black like Severus'?"

"Blood Adoption. I got some of Lily's traits when she did it because we had to make it seem convincing. Now apparently I really had a very dark shade of hazel when I was born" Daniel nodded to show that he understood and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a while, Harry said,

"We should head in. I believe dinner starts in 5 minutes and I know that Dumbledore will send someone to make sure I didn't go and try to get to Voldemort to join the guy" Daniel chuckled and together they head back to the castle, neither of them seeing the knowing smile from the Divination Tower.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. i didn't have much time to type this in my Intro to Business class and well this is it. I am currently writing chapter 5 and it should be ready soon. so wait and good things will come. Adios -Sierra Stevens**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the night before Harry's birthday. Daniel and Harry had just come in from the lake, when the doors to the Great Hall opened and a swarm of red-heads and other people came in. Harry groaned when Ginny Weasley came up to him and kissed him square on the lips. When she pulled away, Harry looked at Daniel and saw the disappointment in Daniel's eyes, as well as hurt. Harry sighed and asked Ginny,

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ginny looked confused. She shared a look with Ron before replying.

"Harry what do you mean?"

"I mean that you know I am gay and therefore not interested in you"

"Mate your joking right?" Harry glared at Ron before turning back to Daniel and pulling the older man into a searing kiss. It took Daniel a second to respond. Harry felt arms slide around his waist and slid his arms around Daniel's neck, holding the man to his lips. Finally they broke apart and Harry turned back to Ginny and Ron.

"Does that answer your question?" Ron and Ginny just turned on their heels and left, Molly Weasley following them. Harry turned to Daniel, biting his lip.

"Sorry" Daniel stopped Harry and said softly so that no one else could hear,

"Don't worry about it"

* * *

**Midnight**

Harry was sitting at the top of the Astronomer's Tower, his legs tucked underneath him. He was staring up at the stars when the door to the tower opened and Daniel sat next to him.

"Hey" Harry whispered as he turned his eyes back to the stars. Daniel watched Harry, not speaking. Finally Daniel put his larger hand over Harry's and said,

"Harry look at me" Harry did and gasped when Daniel kissed him. Harry responded nervously, despite what happened in the Great Hall. Daniel ran a hand through Harry's messy black hair, licking Harry's plump lips gently. Harry gasped at the sensation and Daniel slipped his tongue in. Harry's and Daniel's tongue did a shy dance, getting to know one another. Harry was feeling dizzy from the sensations, but couldn't seem to pull away. He loved the feeling.

Soon air became an issue and Daniel pulled away, his hand still in Harry's hair. Harry's lips were bruised and swollen from the kiss, but his eyes were shinning happily.

"I hope I didn't startle you" Daniel whispered. Harry shook his head.

"No actually. Well I was a bit surprised but I rather enjoyed it. But what this mean for us now?" Daniel smiled softly and whispered,

"I hope it means that you will consider going on a date with me" Harry smiled and said,

"I will consider it."

"I hope you object to another kiss" Daniel took Harry's smile for an invitation and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Harry had just finished opening his presents when the Great Hall doors opened. Daniel and Teal'c both stood as Dumbledore came in with two people that they recognized. The two figures stopped and Dumbledore beamed at Teal'c and Daniel.

"Teal'c, Daniel. I have a few friends for you. Oh and Happy Birthday Harry." Daniel and Teal'c slowly walked around the table and up to the two people.

"Sam? Jack?" Daniel whispered before he was pulled into a hug by Sam Carter. Teal'c was shaking hands with a stunned Jack O'Neil. Harry stood and asked,

"Daniel? Would you please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" was shouted by at least 10 different people. Daniel and Teal'c chuckled before Daniel said,

"Harry this here is Major Sam Carter and beside her is General Jack O'Neil. These are the two people we told you about" Harry nodded.

"Nice to meet the two of you"

"And it is nice to meet you Harry" Sam replied.

"Pleas will you join us?" Fred asked mischievously.

"Yes we are celebrating our dear Boy-Who-Lived's birthday" George continued.

"And the house elves have made more than enough for us to eat" the twins finished together. Sam and Jack sat down as Daniel and Teal'c sat back down. Sam looked at Daniel and Harry, and then Teal'c and Remus as she helped herself. She saw the attraction between Daniel and Harry, and could see that Remus and Teal'c would be getting together soon.

"So uh what are you guys doing here?" Daniel asked finally. Jack and Sam shared a look.

"We're not exactly sure. Lieutenant General Hammond didn't say much except that we were being assigned to help in the protection of a school, as requested by an old friend of his. What about you guys?" Jack replied.

"We aren't exactly sure yet. Based on my calculations, Teal'c and I should have ascended to a higher plain of existence but instead ended up here. Oh did you know that Teal'c and I are now wizards?" Daniel said. Harry smirked when he saw the shock in Sam's and Jack's face before screwing up his face in pain. Beside him, Severus stiffened as he grasped his left arm. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack all looked confused.

"Go" Harry hissed to Severus, who nodded and took off to the exist, pulling on a mask as he did.

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel hissed as Harry sank to his knees. Harry didn't have time to respond as he was drawn into a vision.

* * *

_**Harry smiled as he looked through Tom's eyes. He saw the Death Eaters arriving and soon saw his father coming through the doors.**_

"_**Everyone here now?" Low murmurs of conformation came from the followers and Harry could tell that Tom was smirking.**_

"_**Severus. What news do you have for me?" Severus stepped forward and said,**_

"_**My lord, a few weeks ago, two people appeared at Hogwarts. Now Dumbledore has hired them to co-teach History of Magic and it seems that my son has fallen in love with one of them. Also two more people came today at the request of someone." Tom smirked even more.**_

"_**Good Hammond did as I asked. Very good. Oh Severus I have news for you and Sirius"**_

"_**Yes my lord"**_

"_**I have found a way for you two to get James back" Harry was confused and saw shock in Severus' face.**_

"_**I haven't even told Harry yet" Severus whispered. Harry was even more confused now but decided to ask about it when Severus got back.**_

"_**Well you better tell him soon because I will be bringing James back soon. I will also be bringing back Lily" Severus nodded. **_

"_**Of course. Is that everything My lord?" Tom nodded.**_

"_**Yes please return to your rank Severus" Severus bowed and went back to his rank. Tom started talking about plans and Harry pulled from vision………….

* * *

**_Harry's eyes snapped open and he started breathing heavily. His vision was blurry and he could see the outlines of faces but everything sprang into focus when someone slipped his glasses onto his face. Harry blinked and smiled weakly at Daniel, who was very worried.

"What was that?" Daniel asked as he helped Harry into a sitting position.

"It was a vision. I get them from Voldemort whenever he calls a meeting" Harry responded. Daniel could see that Harry was hiding something, but given that there were people in the room that didn't know about Harry's true alliances, didn't push for the true answers.

"Anything of use Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"I pulled from the vision early this time Headmaster. I am sick and tired of being in Voldemort's head for hours with no end" Dumbledore nodded and turned to Sam and Jack to talk about security of the school before whisking them off to his office.

* * *

**That night**

There was a gathering of people in Harry's new Head Boy dorms. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, and Jack were all there with Harry. Harry suddenly remembered something from the vision and turned to Severus, who was whispering quickly with Sirius. Sirius' eyes were wide and Harry could see shock and happiness in them. Harry cleared his throat and the two turned to him.

"What the bloody hell was that about you two and my father?" Harry asked…….no demanded. Severus and Sirius shared a look before motioning Harry to sit down. Harry sat next to Daniel, who took his hand immediately. Sam and Jack watched the group interestedly from where they stood by the fire. Severus and Sirius sat down and Severus said,

"Harry there is something we haven't told you. We should have told you it in the beginning but it slipped our minds. You see, Siri, Jamie, and I…….well we have a triad bond" Harry blinked for a moment as the surprise and shock settled in. Sirius and Severus both looked nervous, and everyone but Remus looked shocked as well.

"Wait are you telling me that you two AND James are my…..and that you guys were together before dad was killed? And now Tom has found a way to bring back dad?" Harry asked slowly. Sirius and Severus nervously nodded, not knowing what else to say. Harry rubbed his face before saying,

"What exactly happened that night? I need to know" Sirius took Severus' hand and said,

"Well we're not really sure. I was on my way back from Remus' house when I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. I was nearly at Godric's Hollow when I saw the smoke and some other DE outside the house, holding Severus back. I landed next to them and saw Dumbledore disapparate from the scene. I ran inside, along with Severus. James' body was the first one we found. Lily was upstairs with you in the crib. Well next day you know what happened. Severus was left alone until your third year when we secretly met all year" Harry nodded and Daniel asked Severus,

"Do you know how Tom is going to bring them back?" Severus shook his head and then said,

"Oh by the way Tom wants to meet the 4 of you?" Harry was just sitting there in silence, thinking about everything he had just learned.

"So what? What happens when Tom brings dad and Lily back?"

"Well we're working on that part but we think we have the perfect plan" Severus replied. Harry nodded and looked at Daniel.

"This is by far the weirdest birthday I have ever had" Daniel just smiled and Harry returned the smile before kissing Daniel softly, much to shock of everyone BUT Daniel in the room.

"What? Don't I get a say in my love life?"Harry asked innocently.

* * *

_**Author's note: ok i think i have been drinking too much caffine because now this story has taken a whole new turn from what i originally intended but i like it. A) The kiss between Harry adn Daniel was NOT suppose to come in until chapter 9 B) Jack and Sam weren't suppose to come in until Chapter 15. C) i never EVER intended for Sev, Siri, and Jamie to have a triad bond but i kinda like it. D) i wasn't going to bring James and Lily back, just Lily, but i told myself 'What the fucking hell'. anyways review please. I really like reviews. Oh for those who a re reading Forced Love, it will be updated sometime tomorrow.**_

_**Also please know that my updates will be every saterday and sunday when time permits it. thank you -Sierra Stevens AKA HpReWritten  
**_


	6. Author's Note

SO this is an Author's note =)

Anyways on my profile should be a link of somesort to my new group called Harry Potter Slash. I say we create an army of Slashers and take over the world with our HP slash awesomeness.

So join and become part of an army that shall slowly cross the globe and take over!

Peace for now! =)

Siera


End file.
